


Thankful

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural!thanksgiving fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: The day before Thanksgiving, Y/n, Sam and Dean leave on what was supposed to be a simple, easy, few hour hunt in town.





	Thankful

Y/n’s lungs practically claw out of her throat as she runs, her brain begging for oxygen, her legs praying for a break- but she can’t. She can hear him shouting in the distance, but she doesn’t know where he is. He’s shouting at the top of his lungs- the horrible, ear piercing screams stabbing into her heart- yet they are distant to her. Her arms pump at her side as she picks up the pace, a broken, dry scream flying past her own lips:

“Dean!” The only answer she gets is a faint shout;

“Y/n!” She can tell his voice is getting weaker, more strained, his words and screams choppier. She closes her eyes, inhaling sharply as the pain in her side intensifies slightly, blood now soaking the front of her shirt. Y/n didn’t even know if Sam was behind her at this point- she highly doubted it, a group of eight or nine vampires had been chasing them. He’d told her to go on, that he and Castiel would deal with it- that she needed to get to Dean.

“Dean!” She shouts, her voice breaking again as she opens her eyes, narrowly dodging a low hanging branch as tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “Dean!” She shouts, not hearing any more screams. She stops, her arms open out by her sides. Y/n turns her face up to the sky, taking in a deep breathe. “Dean!” Her voice echoes in the night, and she almost cringes at the desperation in her voice, the quivering, broken sound of her own cries when there’s no answer. “Dean, Dean please. Answer me. Dean! Dean, answer me now!” She sobs, collapsing to her knees, her head hanging down. “Dean, Dean…please, Dean.” Her sobs grow louder, and exhaustion begins to take over her body, the blood loss and running being too much. “Dean, please.” She whimpers, her body falling to the side. “Dean,” y/n croaks, her breathing jagged. “Dean…” Her eyes begin to close, but a shot of adrenaline allows her to jump to her feet. “D-dean?”

A quiet groan, and the rustling of leaves.

“Dean?” Y/n’s heart hammers in her chest.

“Y/n/n?” He groans, trying to shift up to see her. Y/n moves forward, collapsing by his side.

“Dean, oh my god…oh my god, Dean,” she murmurs, instantly finding him and holding onto him tightly.

“You’re bleeding,” he murmurs, shifting slightly and placing his unusually cool palm on her side. She hisses slightly, closes her eyes, and rests her head on his shoulder. “You’re hurt,” he whispers, pulling y/n closer to him. “You’re shaking, you’re cold…you’re…y/n/n, oh god…this is my fault, y/n/n I’m sorry, I-” Y/n shakes her head.

“Dean, stop…I’m fine, I just- I’m glad I found you…I’m…glad you…you’re…” Her eye lids begin to flutter shut, and she whimpers. “C-cas,” she whispers. “Castiel, we need you- we…nnh-need your help.” The fluttering and crunching of leaves alerts her of Castiel’s arrival. “Cas- Dean needs to be healed,” she whispers. “You need to save him,” she whispers.

When she gets no reply, she forces an eye open, and peers up at Castiel-no. That’s not right, that’s not…that’s not Castiel. Y/n’s heart slams against her chest.

“C-Cas,” she raises her voice as the vampire stalks forward. “S-Sam! Cas, please!” Dean shifts next to her, a low groan falling past his lips. “Cas! Sam, please!” She shouts weakly.

Another low groan rumbles from Dean, and her face crumples. “Dean, oh god, Dean.” She turns her face and presses it into the crook of his neck, her heartbeat gradually slowing. She can feel the vibrations from his chest as he laughs- but it doesn’t sound right, no. It’s a little too deep, a little too gravelly. It sounds…more like a cough. She wraps her arms around him.

“Whoa- sweetheart,” he mumbles sleepily. “At least b-” a low rumbling cough cuts his sentences short, and his breathing quickens for a few seconds. “-buy me dinner first, sweetheart…” he mumbles, his lips lifting in a weak, snarky smile. Y/n laughs weakly, clenching the cloth of his shirt in her fist. The sound of crunching leaves is the only indication that its moving closer, and Dean wraps his arms around Y/n pulling her closer. “Get away you son of a bitch,” he growls, his arms flexing around her as he strains to keep her as far away from it as he can. He doesn’t look away from Y/n the whole time, and closes his eyes, one tear falling down his face as he shakes slightly. “Y/n/n…” He mumbles, shaking her slightly. She hums softly in response.

“Dean, I’ve been wanting to tell you something.” She whispers. “I- really…” She coughs violently, and her whole-body tenses as her wound tears slightly more. Y/n blanches, and she whimpers again, curling closer to Dean. “I really care about you, Dean.” She grunts. “I’d say love you- nhh- because I do.” Dean swallows roughly.

“You’ve got great timing, sweetheart.” He whispers. “I want you to know that-” His sentence is cut off by multiple shouts, and the sound of a body crashing to the ground.

“Dean,” she whispers, curling into him again, tears streaming down her face and soaking his shirt.

“Y/n/n…” He murmurs, shifting his face to stare into her eyes. Y/n forces her eyes open, and they stare at each other. His lips part, and he presses a kiss to her lips, pulling away soon after. “I need you to know that I-”

 

When Dean’s eyes open, his whole body is sore, but he no longer feels like he’s been ripped apart. He groans slightly, shifting. “Y/n/n?” He whispers, his voice hoarse. A small, low groan lets him know she is okay, and he lifts his head, looking over at her. “Y/n,” he murmurs again, slowly, and painfully, moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “Y/n/n, we’re okay…we’re in the bunker,” he murmurs, burying his face in her neck. “Y/n/n?”

“Mmh, yeah?” She mumbles.

“Do you still mean what you said?” Dean’ grumbles, his hands flexing around her waist. “Do you really love me?”

“Unnh,” she groans, opening her eyes slowly and squinting up at him. “If I said it I meant it,” she mumbles, inhaling deeply. “I feel like shit.” Dean’s eyes light up slightly, and he smiles.

“You look, amazing.” He stutters, pulling her closer and curling himself around her. “Y/n/n, I want you to know that-”

“Hey! Sam, they’re awake.” Castiel’s voice pulls Dean from the moment, and he pulls away, sitting up in the bed. Castiel walks over to him, and smiles.

“We feel like shit,” Dean complains, pulling himself out of the comfortable bed.

“You should be thanking me,” Castiel frowns. “You were in much worse shape when we found you. You were almost dead- both of you.” Dean’s face softness.

“I know, Cas.”

“We almost lost you, Dean.”

“I know, Cas.” He repeats. “I’m sorry- I, hey…” He squints slightly. “Why uh, why didn’t you put us in separate beds?”

“We found you like that, half alive. You didn’t take very well to us trying to separate the two of you.” Sam says, grinning at his brother from the doorway. “By the way, one of you better drag her out of bed. We’re eating Thanksgiving dinner.” Dean sighs and drags his hand down his face.

“You act like we just slept in or something,” he grumbles. “I think you’re forgetting the part where we got ripped to shreds.” Sam shrugs, his eyes sparkling slightly.

“You’re alive and well- that’s all that matters. Now hurry up- it’s rude to keep family waiting at the table,” with that Sam walks out of the room, and Cas follows him after casting a worried glance at y/n, who still hasn’t gotten up.

Dean sighs, and rubs the back of his neck, turning to her. “Y/n, come on.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her out of bed. “As much as I want to sleep- I’m starvin’, and I’m sure you are too.” Dean whispers and nudges her towards the door.

“You were going to tell me something,” Y/n murmurs. “After I said…and…just now,” she frowns slightly, and glances up at him. Dean tilts his head, and grins widely.

“Just how damn cute you are,” he whispers. “And how much I love you. How perfect you are, how badass you are…the list goes on and on.” He licks his lips. “I was about to die, I was…I thought I could tell you all the things I wanted you to know but…” His breath comes out in a shaky sigh. “I need more time to tell you everything,” he continues. “I need…I need a lifetime, I need…” He frowns slightly and pulls her close to him. “I need you,” he sighs, “I need you to be with me, I need you to love me…I…I want-I need to spend my life with you, I want to.” He rests his forehead on hers and closes his eyes. “Y/n/n, I love you so much.” He tilts his head slightly and kisses her softly. “I want you to be mine…will you…will you be mine? Forever?” She smiles, and nods.

“You know I will,” she whispers. Dean smiles down at her.

“Maybe…Thanksgiving ain’t that bad afterall,” he murmurs, trying to pull her closer. “Maybe I’ve still got a lot to be thankful for,” he hums, peppering her face with kisses. “The most beautiful, wonderful, smart, badass girl I’ve ever met. My Y/n/n…”


End file.
